1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for enabling the secure engagement of a first electrical cable having a male connector electrical contacting device to a second electrical cable having a female connector electrical contacting device.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
A secure engagement of electrical contacting devices of electrical cables is necessary for the successful employment of power equipment requiring electricity for operation. For example, an extension electrical cable is often required to be joined to the electrical cable of the power equipment to enable electrical power from an electrical power source to be supplied to the power equipment when it is desirable to employ the power equipment at a site that is remote from the electrical power source and at a distance that exceeds the length of the electrical cable of the power equipment. Often during the use of power equipment, the power equipment is operated and moved in such a manner that the extension electrical cable becomes unintentionally disengaged from the electrical cable of the power equipment. This unintentional disengagement is caused, such as for example, by vibration or stress applied relative to the male connector electrical contacting device (i.e. a plug) of the electrical cable of the power equipment and the female connector electrical contacting device (i.e. a socket) of the extension electrical cable. For example, the use of power equipment such as an outdoor electric hedge trimmer may require that a female connector electrical contacting device of an extension electrical cable be engaged to a male connector electrical contacting device of the electrical cable that is securely attached to the hedge trimmer. Successful operation of the hedge trimmer requires that the extension electrical cable be pulled over the rough and/or uneven surfaces of the ground or a foundation of a building causing accidental and unintentional disengagement of the female connector electrical contacting device of the extension electrical cable from the male connector electrical contacting device of the electrical cable of the hedge trimmer. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the apparatus of the present invention may be used indoors as well as outdoors for ensuring the secure engagement of one electrical cable to another.
A number of patents disclose apparatuses for securing together electrical contacting devices of electrical cables. It will be understood by those skilled in the art that generally these background art devices attempt to securely fix together a plug (i.e. a male connector electrical contacting device) on one end of an extension electrical cable or an electrical cable of a power equipment and a socket (i.e. a female connector electrical contacting device) on one end of an extension electrical cable. However, none of the background art teach or suggest the apparatus of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,055 (McGregor) discloses a device for securing a first electrical cable to a second electrical cable. This patent states that the device is an elongated rigid steel rod-like member having a mid-section region with first and second opposite end regions, wherein the end regions each define a coil-like structure with several turns for holding the electrical cables. However, as shown in the drawings of this patent, each electrical cable lies in a straight line when passing through the turns of the coils of the respective end regions, and therefore, the electrical cables tend to slip through the coils when pulled. This patent states that a manually operable clamp is pivotally secured to the mid-section region to detachably engage the engaged electrical connectors and for locking the same together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,106 (Fechter) discloses an apparatus for securing together electrical cords comprising a hoop shaped body wherein electrical contacting devices are received, and two S shaped members connected to the body on opposite sides thereof so that the electrical contacting devices are between the members, and wherein each of the S shaped members have a center bar extending perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the cords and two hook portions facing in opposite directions connected to the bar on opposite sides thereof, wherein each of the S shaped members are shaped to tightly receive a loop of one of the cords. This patent states that the center bar is connected to the hoop-shaped body by welding or soldering.
In spite of this background art, there remains a very real and substantial need for an apparatus for enabling the secure engagement of one end of a first electrical cable to an end of a second electrical cable for improving the ease of operation of equipment requiring electrical power.